


stubby cooter goes wilde

by serpensnoctis



Category: starstruck - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Death, Blood, F/M, Forever, Necrophilia, cooter slap, dont read this, it will scar you, its terrible, please dont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpensnoctis/pseuds/serpensnoctis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica Olsen and Christopher Wilde have some explicit cotter fun in the mud ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	stubby cooter goes wilde

The car was already sinking, Jessica huffing in frustration, groaning while she was thinking of the consequences that she would soon face. Christopher had an idea, though. Smirking at her, he said, "How bout' I hit it from the back ten times before I cum on your bellybutton." Jess grinned wildly, responding in a hoarse tone. "Yes please, daddy. What about we use this mud as a condom? Kinky, right?"Chris was in heaven. Finally he could hit that cotter. He hit Jess with that door just for this moment. He ripped her clothes off, though flinched when Jessica tried kiss him. "I can't be touched like that, I saw what you did to that hotdog earlier, you nasty cotter skank." She gasped, her green eyes widening. "Alright, daddy. As long as I can kiss that hotdog in your little sparkle pants!" Chris smiled, he finally found the one, the true, cotterfucker101. They had an online relationship, before her mom found out and made her delete her account. Of course, that's what she had always said to her masterkdizzlefan843. Thank god for CotterFunForTwo.Net.

She took his glittery pants and slid them down, the heat making sweat stick to his thighs. It took 5 minutes to get his pants down his knees. Jessica knew that his dick smelt like two week old Arby's, but she still took that in her nasty mouth, like a lollipop from the fair. Chris groaned loudly, that bitch sure had teeth! Of course, his pecker was about the size of Tinkerbell herself, but Jessica didn't mind. Tasted like it smelt, anyway.

He had enough of her stupid horse teeth on his cock, that shit hurt. Chris slapped her right across the cooter, COOTER SLAP! The brunette got up quickly, wanting to please him the most she could. "Want me to put this big love stick in your hairy tomato cotter?" Nodding fast, Jessica hopped one leg up on the branch that was the only thing stopping them from falling into the mud. He stuck his cock in her, upset that he wasn't hitting it from the back. Suddenly, the branch broke. The popstar heard a loud snap, not realizing it was Jess' neck until he found her head dunked in the water. YES, HE COULD NOW HIT IT FROM THE BACK! Turning his position, her ass facing towards him, he hit that dead, muddy pissy from the back ten times. 

Her pissy cooter was loose as fuck (though, not really). Chris' dick was too tired for more, and you can only think of someone calling you "daddy" for so long without it getting annoying. Grabbing his dick and pulling out of her dead pissy, he knew he wasn't finished yet. Looking at her ruined cotter meat, he raised an eyebrow. Tongue first, he checked to see if this bitch was still dead. Yup, tastes dead, he thought to himself. He needed something to amuse himself, and finally found a way. By snorting the mud out of her meaty nugget cave. It took him 15 minutes to snort all of the mud out of her lady meat. By the time he was done, he was higher than Zach Weed during finals. After he cleaned out her cotter, he went to work on her bloody bellybutton.

When Jessica fell and snapped her neck, her bellybutton ruptured. Many things came out including blood, internal organs, and some crackerjack looking gushers. Chris was FUCKING HYPED!!! Not only did he get to hit that dirty fucking cotter from behind, now he gets gushers too! So he pops a blue gusher in his mouth, just like he popped that nice cooter, and thought about the many possibilities for that open bellybutton of hers. After thinking about it for awhile he decides to stick his tinkerbell lookin dick in her ripped bellyhole. 

After hitting it for three minutes he takes his slim jim out and rubs a mixture of blood, cum, and gushers on her forehead. It makes her look like like a dirty hog from jimmy st john's farm downton. He went to take the rest of the gushers out as his phone rang. He had a missed call from that stubby fucker. He called him back to see what was up with his main hoe. "What the fuck do you want? I'm a little busy right now." Chrissy asked the stubster. "bro, your ex hoe just asked me to hit it from behind twice." lil stub replied. Chicken Wilde gasped in disbelief. He couldn't believe he missed hetero pride day with his bro yesterday, but all would be forgiven as he had a plan that would make things right. "well, I have a bitch right here who would let you hit it from behind twelve times with that stubby lil dick of yours bro." Chris said pridefully. "hoe I'll be there in ten!" stubba exclaimed. He was super excited because nobody had ever let him hit it from behind more than once. 

But when lil stub got there, he was all alone. The only thing he saw in the mud was a bloody foot covered in moss stuck on a tree branch. He grabbed the foot, pulling it out of the mud hoping it was the bitch that would let him hit it from behind as many times as he wanted. The more he pulled the more came out. First it was the feet and then the cooter. From there on up he could tell this was his girl. Her bellyhole so wide and ripped it made him weak in the knees. Her neck snapped almost perfectly, and her face covered in what he could tell was his friend Chris's cum and her blood. Then he realized that dumb hoe Christopher must have forgot he was in mud and sank to his death. He mourned for ten seconds before immediately going to work on the ripped cotter, finally finding his dream girl.


End file.
